Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Agent i agentka
Cześć ,pierwszy raz pisze opowiadanie (poza tymi na polski ale to była nuda) i mam nadzieje ,że sobie poradze. Mam już w głowie całą historie więc postaram się pisać jak najczęściej (mam taką jakby młodocianą skleroze). Informacje: *na początku bohaterowie mają po 20 lat (wiek będzie się zmieniał) *współczesność *Czkawka ,Astrid i reszta razem studiują *Astrid jest sierotą ,ma rok młodszą siostre *Valka zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej gdy Czkawka miał 8 lat ,Stoik żyje *Czkawka ma 3 lata młodszego brata *Stoik jest dowódcą wojewódzkim agencji ochrony krajowej *Perspektywa Czkawki (ale chyba będą się zmieniać) Prolog Cześć ,jestem Czkawka. Wiem.. ale fajne imie! (sarkazm). Mam 20 lat ,studiuję informatykę. Mam super psa ,nazywa się Szczerbatek. Pracuje w agencji ochrony krajowej ,ale nie jestem tam informatykiem. Od 16 urodzin chodziłem tam do oddziału młodzieżowego. Mój tata kieruje tym wszystkim (przynajmniej w moim województwie) i chciał żebym się tam szkolił. W młodzieżówce radziłem sobie przeciętnie ,ale już na prawdziwej misji 2 lata temu jak to wyraził się mój tata "Dałem czadu" ,a od pewnego czasu jestem pułkownikiem. Na tym stanowisku wciąż jestem jednak nowy. Dowodziłem dopiero na kilku misjach. Oczywiście nie jeżdże na wszystkie ,mam jeszcze szkołe ,ale jestem najczęściej jak to możliwe. Właście wchodze do biura szefa oddziału krajowego. Nie wiem po co mnie wezwał ,ale denerwuje się bo on rzadko kogoś wzywa. Zapukałem do drzwi i po chwili usłyszałem: Szef: Prosze! Ja: Dzień dobry szefie. Wzywał mnie pan. Szef: To prawda. Sądze ,że jako najlepszy pułkownik w województwie poradzisz sobie ze swoim zadaniem. Mówie o szkoleniu. Ja: O jakim szkoleniu?-byłem zdziwiony-Przeciesz przechodziłem je 4 lata temu. Szef: Przecież wiem. Chodzi mi o nowych rekrutów. Będziesz trenerem ,dobrze? Ja: Naprawde szef sądzi ,że się nadaje?-cieszyłem się ,że przydzielił mi tak ważne zadanie ,ale nie jestem pewien czy słusznie. Ale to i tak niesamowite ,że mi to proponuje. Szef: A żebyś wiedział ,że tak sądze! Więc powodzenia! Przygotuj się ,bo masz 3 tygodnie. Ja: Jasne szefie! Postaram się. Wyszedłem. Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Wprawdzie nie takim jak w szkole ,ale i tak! Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Dobra ,musze się uspokoić. Skoro szef tak chce to postaram się go nie zawieźć. Ale kogo ja mam trenować? Nowych rekrutów ,ale kogo dokładnie? Szybko wruciłem do gabinetu. Ja: Będę szkolił młodzieżówke? Szef: Nie ,Czkawka. Rekruci są w twoim wieku. Ja: Czy dobrze rozumiem? Będę szkolił rekrutów w moim wieku?! Przecież nie będą mnie słuchać! Pomyślą ,że należe do ich grupy! Szef: Musisz wzbudzić w nich respekt. Możesz być brutalny. Ja: Serio? To szef mi radzi? Naprawde? Szef: Serio. Powtarzam ,możesz być brutalny. Wyszedłem z gabinetu. Teraz wiedziałem już wszystko. Poradze sobie czy nie? Będę musiał kimś rzucać?(albo coś w tym stylu :) Te pytania dręczyły mnie aż do wieczora. Umyłem się i wręcz walnąłem na łóżko. Byłem wykończony. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to ojciec w drzwiach mojego pokoju. Stoik: Dobranoc synu. Rozdział 1-Nowi rekruci Obudził mnie mój ukochany Szczerbo. Całą twarz miałem w jego ślinie. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 5.57. Wstałem ,ubrałem wszedłem do kuchni ,zrobiłem sobie śniadanie ,zjadłem je ,dałem Szczerbatkowi karme i wyszedłem z domu. Ojca jak zawsze nie było. Jest w domu bardzo rzadko. Wsiadłem do mojego Porshe i pojechałem do szkoły. Tam ,przed wejściem do szkoły jak zawsze czekał na mnie Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Siema ,Czkawka!-przybiliśmy sobie piątkę-Jak tam życie? Ja: A dobrze ,dobrze. Mieczyk: Podpisałeś te papiery? Aha no tak. Zapomniałem powiedzieć ,że Mieczyk ze mną pracuje (w agencji). Ja: Zapomniałem. Ale jeszcze dzisiaj je podpisze i wieczorem ci dam. Mieczyk: Spoko. Nie musisz się spieszyć. Tylko pytam. Ze szkoły wyszedł Sączysmark. Podszedł do nas. Sączysmark: Co tam? Papierkowa robota nie? Aha. On też ze mną pracuje. I jeszcze Śledzik. I Szpadka. I Eret. To już chyba wszyscy. Tak napewno wszyscy. Ja: Żebyś wiedział. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile. Weszliśmy do szkoły i udaliśmy się pod sale. Szpadka gadała z Eretem ,Śledzik tłumaczył Jackowi jakieś zadanie ,a moja Astrid rozmawiała z Heatherą. Postanowiłem ,że ją zaskocze. Zacząłem się skradać ,podszedłem do niej od tyłu i....Heathera mnie zauwarzyła! Na szczęście nie powiedziała o tym Astrid. Złapałem Astrid i podrzuciłem ją do góry. Zaczęła piszczeć ,ale gdy ją złapałem natychmiast się uspokoiła. Odstawiłem ją za ziemie i oczywiście dostałem w bark. To było do przewidzenia. Ja: Za co?? As: Naprawde nie wiesz?-spojrzała mi w oczy i zrobiła słodką minę. Ja: Tak ,tak wiem...-pokonała mnie. Jak zawsze gdy to robi. Poprostu nie da się jej odmówić As: To dobrze. I w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Po lekcjach odwiozłem Astrid ,bliźniaki i Śledzika do domów ,a potem pojechałem do swojego. Rzuciłem plecakiem w ścianę (nie było w nim nic cennego) i zadzwoniłem do Smarka. Ja: Cześć ,będziesz dzisiaj w bazie? Smark: Jasne. A czemu pytasz? Ja: Bo ktoś musi mnie zastąpić przynajmniej dzisiaj. Nowi rekruci już są ,a ja mam pełno roboty. Na szczęście nie tylko papierkowej. Smark: Spoko. Poradzę sobie. Dać im wycisk? Ja: Są w naszym wieku. Nie uwierzą odrazu gdy powiesz ,że jesteś ich trenerem. Smark: Nie powiem im tak ,bo nie jestem ich trenerem. Ty nim jesteś. Ja: Tak wiem. Chodzi o to ,że musisz im udowodnić ,że to ty bedziesz ich trenował. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. Smark: Jak bardzo mogę być brutalny?-zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ja: Nie połam nikomu rzadnej kończyny. Smark: Co??!!! Jak to?! Czemu?! Ja: Oni dopiero dzisiaj zaczną.-przypomniałem mu. Smark: I co z tego?! Są w naszym wieku! Powinni być twardzi! Jak my! Ja: A pamiętasz siebie na pierwszym treningu? Smark: No dobra....-westchnął z rezygnacją w głosie-Może być. Ale tylko ten jeden raz! Więcej nie będę cię zastępować skoro nie moge pokazać im kto tu rządzi! Ja: Jasne dzięki. Perspektywa Astrid Musze się przygotować. Dzisiaj się zacznie. Nie jestem osobą ,która umie usiedzieć w miejscu. Musze coś robić ,zawsze mam pełno energii. Ona wręcz mnie roznosi. Dzisiaj moje życie się zmieni. Przebrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Na miejsce mam kilometr więc ide na piechote. Wchodze do starego budynku. Hala nr. 4...hala nr. 9...gdzie jest hala nr. 10? Widze 9 i 11 ,ale nie ma tu 10. O co tu chodzi? Zaraz....między halą 9 ,a 11 są jakieś drzwi. Nie ma tam nr. 10 ,ale może to tu. Otwieram ,wchodze i widze mase ludzi mniej więcej w moim wieku. Podchodze do najbliższej dziewczyny. Ona: Cześć. Jak się nazywasz? Ja: Astrid. Ona: Fajne imie. Jestem Klaudia. Ty też na pierwszym treningu? Ja: Tak. Wiesz może kto jest trenerem? Klaudia: Nie mam pojęcia. Spuźnia się już 10 minut. Nagle do hali wpadł...no nie wierze! Sączysmark! Co on tu robi?! Smark: Dzień dobry! Zapadło milczenie. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nikt nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć choć wydawało się to oczywiste. Smark: Dowództwo przewidziało ,że jako ,że jestem w waszym wieku nie weźmiecie mnie na poważnie ,więc: 1. Będę z wami trenował tylko dzisiaj! Wasz oficjalny trener ma mase roboty ,ale znajdzie na was czas. 2. Dzisiaj mam zelwolenie na rzócanie wami gdzie chce jeśli ktoś nie będzie mnie słuchał! Jakieś pytania?! Podniosłam ręke. Smark: Prosze! Ja: Co ty tutaj robisz?-po prostu musiałam o to zapytać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Gdy mnie zobaczył było widać ,że nie wierzy w to co widzi. Smark: Eeee.....-zawiesił się-Sprawy prywatne po treningu!-krzyknął nagle. Zaczynamy! Trening trwał od 2 godzin ,a ja już byłam wykończona. Smark: Gratuluje! Jesteśmy w połowie! Co??!!! Jak to?! 4 godziny treningu bez przerw?! Jak niby mamy to wytrzymać?! Nagle do sali wpadł...Mieczyk! A ten tu skąd?! Co oni tu robią?! Mieczyk podszedł do Smarka i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Smark: Trening zakończony! Na sali rozległy się wiwaty ,a przynajmniej by się rozległy gdyby ktoś miał siłę wiwatować. Smark: Widzimy się jutro! Znaczy jutro się nie widzimy! Przepraszam widzimy się! Tak widzimy się ,ale nie na treningu ,nie na treningu...-chyba się pogubił- Jutro będziecie mieć zajęcia z waszym trenerem! Znaczy chyba. Nie! Na pewno! Chociaż pewnie znowu się nie wyrobi...-i znowu się pogubił-Dobra nie ważne! Jutro już z wami nie trenuje! Ktoś inny! Nie wiem kto! Nie no teraz to już się zupełnie pogubiłem... Wszyscy się rozeszli. Do swoich kwater nie do domów. Jest sobota rano. Ten weekend spędzimy tutaj ,w bazie. Podeszłam do Sączysmarka i zapytałam. Ja: O co tu chodzi? Co ty tutaj robisz? Co tu robi Mieczyk?! Czemu jesteś moim trenerem?! Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie ,że krzyczę. Na jego twarzy rysowało się zakłopotanie. Smark: No bo ,no bo ten...eeee...znaczy bo ten tego co się teguje. Kompletnie się pogubił. Ja: Wytłumaczysz mi to? Mieczyk: No bo my tu pracujemy! Od roku już! I Śledzik też! I Eret! I Szpadka! I Czkawka! Wszyscy tu pracujemy! On chyba nie rozumie powagi sytuacji. Jak to oni wszscy tu pracują?! Czemu mi nie powiedzieli?! Czemu Czkawka mi nie powiedział?! Nie ufa mi? Ja: Jak to tu pracujecie? Czemu nic nie mówiliście? Mieczyk: Bo to tajemnica! To bardzo tajemnicza tajemnica! Nie moge ci wytłumaczyć o co chodzi ,ale moge powiedzieć ,że to tajne. Czy on naprawde nie wie ,że właśnie mi wszystko wyjąśnił? No może prawie wszystko... Mieczyk: Pewnie masz mnie za głupca i myślisz ,że właśnie wyjawiłem ci tajemnice. Otóż nie! Nie powiedziałem ci przecież ,że wszelkie dane agentów są tajne i znają je tylko nieliczni ,a ta informacja jest ściśle tajna! No i teraz to już wszystko. Czy jest naprawde aż taki głupi?! Nie wierze! Dobrze ,musze przemyśleć sytuacje. Ja: Cześć ,ide do siebie.-powiedziałam i wyszłam z hali. Trafiłam do pokoju bez problemu. Wiedziałam gdzie mam mieszkać. Położyłam się na łóżku i pogrążyłam w myślach. Chyba przysnęłam. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Stała przed nimi Klaudia. Klaudia: Cześć ,co robisz? Ja: Właśnie spałam.-odpowiedziałam. Klaudia: Aha-wyglądała jakby też dopiero wstała-Ja też. Jeszcze chwil temu.-czyli dobrze myślałam. Ja: Po co przyszłaś? Klaudia: Zapytać o co w tym wszstkim chodziło. Ja: We wszystkim czyli w czym?-zapytałam. Klaudia: Chodzi o twoją kłótnie z trenerem. Znasz go? Ja: Tak. Nie zdąrzyłam powiedzieć nic więcej bo za Klaudią stanął Czkawka. Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w ósmy cud świata. W końcu się odezwał. Czkawka: Hej ,Astrid. Widze ,że rozmawiacie więc nie będe przeszkadzać. Widzimy się jutro na treningu. Ja: To ty będziesz naszym trenerem? Czkawka: Tak więc lepiej się wyśpij. Trening od 10 do 14. Tym razem będą pełne cztery godziny. Poszedł dalej korytarzem. Skręcił i tyle go widziałam. Klaudia: Tego też znasz?-zapytała. Ja: Tak-odpowiedziałam-Wygląda na to ,że znam jeszcze więcej agentów. Klaudia: Gadałaś z elitą! Z elitą rozumiesz?! Ja: O co ci chodzi?-zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. Klaudia: Nie widziałaś? Na stroju miał srebrną gwiazde! To znak elity! Masz znajomego w elicie! Rozdział 2-Elita? Co to jest?